My Legacy
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Sequel to Remember Me. Tasha is out of prison thanks to Victor Dashkov's son. Can she do what he wants her to in order to have their revolution? Or will he use her for his own personal gain?
1. Chapter 1

Three months had passed since I was broken out of prison. I sat coolly watching Mitch. He was playing with his food again.

"Mitchell, will you just bite the girl!" I snapped annoyed.

He quirked his eyebrow up, "Jealous, my sweet?"

"No, I'm irritated. I want to get out of here. We have things to do and you know Wilson isn't happy when we're late. Neither does his lady friend. And Mrs. Kilson doesn't take that too kindly either."

He drank from the bloodwhore he kept around and came over to me kissing me deeply. I kissed back. A natural reaction. He caressed my cheek.

"Don't worry about them. They are nothing."

I nodded.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I asked.

"The scar?"

I shook my head.

"Good, you look a million times more delicious without it. But, it did have a rugged sexiness that I liked."

I giggled seductively, "Keep that up, Mr. Dashkov, and we might be even later."

"Come on." he said helping me up.

We walked out of the mansion and into the limousine. Considering I was a fugitive it was pretty surreal to be living so out in the open. But, then Mitch had gotten everything that belonged to Victor Dashkov. We drove in silence to the casino. We walked in together and into the meeting room.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Wilson growled looking up at us.

"We had things to do." Mitch replied uncaringly.

He poured himself a glass of brandy and came to sit beside me.

"How Natasha deals with you, I shall never understand." Mrs. Kilson huffed, turning her nose up at him.

He smirked, "I'm just that charming."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. How are things going?"

"We've gotten the support of two princes. We're making headway with the Zeklos family."

I nodded, "And civilian support?"

"It's up twenty percent. But, we have the issue of the praise they're giving to Queen Vasilisa. And the royals don't want our reforms."

"What if we're able to safeguard Royal power and still help the others?" Gavin asked.

"If we can do that we should be able to get more followers."

"If Vasilisa keeps gaining more followers we will accomplish nothing." Mitch said quietly.

"And what do you think we can do about that?" Mrs. Kilson asked sarcastically.

"That's easy. We make the queen seem as unstable as possible." Mitch replied with a smirk.

"And how do you plan on doing that, pray tell?"

"It's called a decoy. And many wonderful connections." he said with a smirk.

I turned to him. Where had this come from? What was going on?

Mitch rose from his seat.

"Come on, Natasha. We have dinner reservations."

I nodded and waved goodbye following him out. I turned back and look at him.

"What was that about?" I snapped.

"Calm down, Tasha. We'll talk. Just not here." he said pointing for me to get back in the limousine.

I waited patiently then he turned to address me.

"I found a Spirit user. A Spirit user who can mask his powers. And mask you at all times. But, you have to be Shadow-Kissed."

"What? I have to die?" I replied bewildered.

"It's the only way."

I nodded, thinking.

"If it will get us what we want. Then yes, I'll do it."

Mitch smiled, "Good. Then our next stop is still necessary."

"What next stop? I thought we were going to dinner?"

"After you meet someone."

We drove for a while. I knew the section of town we were going to was sketchy. We got out of the limo and I stepped back still shocked to see the Strigoi.

"You're back." A cold cruel voice said, disdainful.

"Step aside." Mitch said, without even a tremor to his voice.

"And if I don't?" the Strigoi growled.

"Then you'll answer to your queen. And I can tell you right now. She won't be very happy."

The Strigoi backed down, but continued to glare. We entered and Mitchell led me forward. We entered a padded room and I could just make out the body of a tall boy.

"His name is Dorian Ivashkov. His father is Nathan Ivashkov."

My eyes went wide. I didn't know Nathan had another child.

"Don't look so surprised. Nathan has many children. He even has a set of dhampir children no one knows anything about. But, it seems he's the one who carries the Spirit gene. Maybe that's why he's so boring. His children stole his spirit." he explained with a smirk.

"Dorian, are you ready to get out of here?"

The boy rose. He had a cold cruel look in his eyes, no doubt from living with the Strigoi and training to be a weapon.

"Of course I am."

His voice sounded like a younger Adrian. And the emerald color of his eyes told me he was an Ivashkov. But, where Adrian's hair was brown Dorian's was red. A deep garnet color.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." he replied.

"This is the woman you'll be taking in with you." Mitchell ordered, pretending they hadn't just spoken.

"Get your shoes and let's go."

He nodded and put on his shoes. He followed us out and I felt a small twinge of guilt at the thought of using a child. But, we wouldn't get our revolution if there wasn't some casualties.


	2. Meeting

I took in a deep breath. God, this was so nerve-wracking. Was this how people on death row feel right before they're executed?

I stepped forward trembling. Mitch put his arms around me and kissed me gently.

"Don't worry, my sweet. You'll survive this."

I nodded and stepped forward. I wasn't as certain as he was. Especially looking at the boy. Dorian didn't seem to care whether I lived or died. He simply looked like he wanted to go back to bed.

Mitch stepped away and I could hear the clicking of a gun. Damn...was he shooting me? But, then I glimpsed him moving to stand beside the door. There must have been a Strigoi in the room and he was going to shoot me. I took a deep breath and waited.

The gun discharged and pain surged from my chest. I fell to the ground. I could feel the spirits pulling me toward the dark abyss. There was no turning back from this moment.

* * *

I gasped deeply, shooting up into a sitting position. I looked all around me. Dorian sat against the wall and I could feel this ball of fury and exhaustion that was not my own.

He'd done it. He'd brought me back from the dead.

I stared at him and he smiled at me grimly.

"I guess vampires are the walking dead." he joked darkly before rising to his feet.

Mitch chuckled then came toward me, helping me rise.

"You feeling okay?"

I nodded.

"Good, it's time to go home and plan."

I nodded. Only time would tell if we succeeded.

* * *

I looked at the boy beside me. He hadn't said a word since we started our journey. It didn't matter that I we were bound and that I was his Shadow-kissed partner.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, looking at him.

"No." he replied sharply, I knew he was. I could feel his nerves.

I hated the way he replied to me. He always talked like that. He was always cold and rude. I guess living with Strigoi really warped his mind.

"You do know how to behave once we're there, right?"

He rolled his eyes obviously wishing I'd shut up.

"Of course I do." his voice turned bitter then, his mind a ball of darkness, "I've been trained for it. And trust me. Strigoi expect perfection."

I could just see the scar at the nape of his neck. It wasn't extremely visible, but it was there. Dorian moved his hair obscuring the view. His bangs fell into his face as he pulled a clove cigarette from his pocket. He was stressed. I knew it. But, it seemed like he either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"You are too young to be smoking." I chastised.

Not that it phased him in the slightest.

"Never stopped me before." he put the offensive thing into his mouth and lit it.

I had the biggest urge to rip it out of his mouth and slap him with it, but I kept in control. The only thing this boy understood was cruelty and violence. It made him obedient, not loyal. She needed him loyal.

"So, why do we have to meet these other Ivashkovs first?" he asked before taking a long drag.

"Mitch told you. Nathan Ivashkov is your biological father. Adrian Ivashkov is his only legitimate child and your half-brother. His great-aunt was the last queen and his current ward is the current queen's sister. And since we need to get close to the queen it's imperative that you have a relationship with your half-brother."

Dorian rolled his eyes. I didn't know how he felt about meeting Adrian or Nathan, but I knew he'd do his duty. He made certain to keep a wall up between us so that I couldn't read his every thought. Important thoughts he kept to himself. But, simple mundane thoughts he didn't care if I knew.

The car turned into Court grounds and I tensed. Dorian's eyes turned wide. I could feel something like appreciation in him.

"Is it always this elaborate?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied, "The inside is even better."

I smiled, glimpsing the first humanity in this boy that I'd ever glimpsed. Two guardian's came forward and our SUV was opened up. They did a thorough search of the car. Wow, they were really serious about security now.

They let us pass and our SUV moved forward. Andrew, our guardian, parked in the parking garage and we got out.

"Miss Oz...I mean Mrs. Dashkov, are you sure this will all be okay?"

I nodded, "Don't worry so much, Drew. Dorian's good. Will get passed this and deal."

Dorian looked around holding his suitcase in his hands. Andrew grabbed mine and his own.

"Guardian Wilson." a familiar voice called out.

Andrew turned and I kept my gaze averted.

"Guardian Hathaway, how are you ma'am?"

"I've been better. Is that the kid?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I moved forward and gave her a fake Russian accent.

"Hello, my name is Ninoschka Dashkov. This is my nephew Dorian Ivashkov." I said with a tentative smile.

She bowed slightly, "Lady Dashkov, welcome. Mr. Ivashkov, it's wonderful to meet you. I know your older brother so this is really interesting."

Dorian looked up at her with feigned meekness.

"Thank you." he muttered before looking back at the floor.

We followed Rose as she moved toward an area completely familiar to me. The Council room. The entire council was there along with an alchemist, Jill, Nathan, and Adrian.

I bowed deeply, as did Andrew and Dorian.

"Welcome," Lissa said with a gracious smile.

She walked toward us.

"I'm Queen Vasilisa." she said politely.

I made sure to make my voice a mixture of awe and fear, "Hello, your majesty, it is an incredible honor to meet you. I am Ninoschka Dashkov. This is my nephew, Dorian Ivashkov."

"Yes, we've heard about your amazing journey. Will you please recount it for the council?" she asked politely.

"Of...of course, your majesty." I replied, my eyes wide.

I could sense Dorian's disgust for this entire moment, but he stayed silent and continued to keep his gaze on the ground before him.

"Um...my sister and I were on our way to visit some family in Moscow. My husband warned against staying in one of the small towns, but we wanted to get as close as possible seeing as we could not take an all night train. My nephew is sickly in nature..."

"Was, Aunt Nina." Dorian said quietly.

I choked on a fake sob, "Oh, right...I'm...Please...forgive me..." I said pretending to wipe tears.

"It's all right, take your time." Lissa said gently.

Man, Dorian was doing an amazing job playing us off. I nodded, "Of course, well, we stopped in one of the towns, but my nephew you ran off, something had scared him. My dear sister ran after him. My guardian made sure myself and Dorian were safely hidden. But, it had been too late. He found them both dead." I sobbed again.

"My sister," I said crying and sniffling, "she...she once told me...that the reason Dorian's surname...was Ivashkov was because she had had an affair. They...they kept it a secret and he paid child support, but...I am a widow myself. And I cannot take care of my dear nephew alone, I am quite ill myself...That is why I have come here to seek your aid, your majesty."

"What can I do for you?" she said, as a servant brought me a tissue.

"I need to find Dorian's father. He must take care of Dorian."

"And who is his father?"

"A man named, Nathan Ivashkov."

"That is preposterous!" Nathan exclaimed.

"A DNA test would prove it." Adrian said glaring at his father.

Nathan glared back at Adrian.

"Fine, he's mine." he confessed through gritted teeth, "I'll set him up while we take care of all of this."

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed.

Adrian moved forward. Dorian looked at his brother for the first time.

"He does look like an Ivashkov..."

Jill took his hand comfortingly.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov...I guess...we're brothers?"

Dorian nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I'm Dorian...Dorian Ivashkov."

"This is so surreal." Adrian said looking at him.

"Do all Ivashkov's look as good as you, Adrian? Or is that just reserved for Nathan's sons?" Rose asked teasingly.

The alchemist smiled, "Don't give him a bigger head than he all ready has, Rose."

Adrian shook his head.

"God, I need a drink."

"God, I need a smoke."

I could see Rose visibly trying not to laugh as the brothers spoke simultaneously, both running their fingers through their hair obviously frustrate. Christian shook his head with amusement. Jill giggled, but a worried look passed across her face at the word 'Drink'.

"And you said he couldn't be your brother." Lissa teased with a laugh.

Dorian blushed and Adrian smiled charmingly.

"Well, at least my brother is as good looking as me. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." Dorian answered.

"So, you're still in school?"

"I was home schooled. I had tutors."

Adrian and Dorian chatted, sharing basics of each other. And I could sense Dorian relaxing. I never thought I would see that kid relaxed.

I yawned deeply and Dorian looked at me.

"Dorian, I'm quite tired. We should retire. It's been a long journey."

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry." Lissa said, sounding legitimately guilty, "You should get some rest. I didn't mean to keep you up after your journey."

I smiled, "Oh, it's quite all right, your majesty. Dori, honey, walk with me?"

Dorian nodded, "Of course, Aunt Nina." he replied walking toward me. He turned back and bowed to everyone, "It was nice meeting all of you. I hope we can get to know each other."

We walked to our suite.

"They're pretty easy to manipulate, aren't they?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded, "Basically. But, be careful around Rose and Dimitri. They're the most suspicious. They won't trust you so easily."

Dorian nodded sitting down on his bed.

"Get some rest. We'll really start tomorrow."

He nodded again, "Goodnight, Tasha."

"Goodnight, Dorian."

I went to my own room and sat down. I didn't know what to do. Was I doing something right? Or was I using this child and ruining his life even further?


End file.
